


Unsolved: Taekey

by SameTaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bad Humor, Ghost Hunters, M/M, and taemin as shane, buzzfeed unsolved au, just mentions of suicide and thats it, key as ryan, no one else was going to fucking write it so here we are, taekey if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameTaemin/pseuds/SameTaemin
Summary: This week on Unsolved Kibum and Taemin visit Japan's suicide forest, Aokigahara.orGhost busters Taemin and Kibum stay over night at a 'hunted" forest.orbeliever Kibum and skeptic Taemin





	Unsolved: Taekey

**Author's Note:**

> aye yo didn't bother to check for errors so just correct me if im wrong  
> just hope you enjoy !

“We are in Japan baby!” 

“Oh god.” Kibum mumbled as he climbed into the rental car. 

“Kibum you should be excited!” Taemin informed the other. He also had climbed into the car and was now focused on attaching the camera to the front of the dashboard. Checking to make sure both him and Kibum were in frame. 

“Yeah but the place we are heading to isn't somewhere we should be excited about, you weirdo.” Kibum snapped at Taemin only making the other giggle at his nervousness. 

“You haven’t even informed me yet on the place we are heading to. How do I know how I should act?” Taemin remarked as he pulled his seat belt down and buckled up.

“It’s not a happy place I can tell you that. Is my mic on?” Kibum asked as he turned on the car and began to reverse out the parking lot. Taemin gave the other a nod of reassurance that his mic was good and that everything was ready to start. 

“Okay so now that we are on our way there I will tell you where we are heading.” Kibum said.

“I’m guessing it involves the outdoors because we brought camping equipment.” Taemin intergected. 

“That is correct and I hate that part already but the place we are staying at is going to make it a thousand times worse.” Kibum sighed. “This week on Unsolved, we are heading to the  Aokigahara forest or as more people know it as, the Suicide Forest of Japan as part as our ongoing investigation into the question, are ghost real?” Kibum said.

“Ohhhh I actually know a little bit about this place. There was a movie made about that place, right?”

“Yes there was but frankly it sucked and it was about a girl and her sister and not much was said about the backstory of it.”

“Yeah the movie wasn't the best.” Taemin commented. “Anyway lay the facts on me.” Taemin said as he sunk lower in his seat to be more comfortable as he listened to the other.

“Alright. So this forest is called  Aokigahara or jukai which translates to “the sea of trees”. Its located under Mount Fuji and the name was given to it because of its thick vegetation. The ground that it sits on is very twisted because of Mount Fuji’s eruption in 1863. There is also very little wildlife there so the forest is for the most part very quiet.”

“If I didn’t know about the suicide part and was just given that description I would love to just visit there to walk around you know…. enjoy the view.” Taemin said as he his his smile under his hand and looked at Kibum.

“You do strike me as one of those weirdos that likes to put their phone down and walk into the fuckin’ woods to enjoy nature.” Kibum told the other. Taemin laughed at that. 

“Well unfortunately most people visit it not for the beauty or the two caves that you can go explore but for the active ghost hunting experience.”

“Just like how we are doing.” Taemin said as he made finger guns to the camera that was recording them.

“Before I go on into the history of the forest, let me ask you a question Taemin,” Kibum said as he turned his eyes away from the road to meet the other's face to see if he was paying attention to what he was about to ask.

“Fire away.” Taemin said.

“You don’t believe in any of this supernatural stuff so do you think the forest is haunted?”

Taemin took a deep breathe as he thought about how to phrase his answer. 

“Well no is the short answer.” Taemin said to Kibum.

“But so many deaths happen there every year, it’s practically a mass grave and you are going to tell me that with all that death there is going to be no trapped ghost?!” Kibum exclaimed.

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god.”

“I don’t believe that people have souls so ya know kill themselves they just die and that’s it. ” Taemin explained. 

“I hope when we get there a ghost whispers some Japanese point blank in your ear and punches you in your dumb face.” Kibum threatened.

“I hope they do Kibum. That’s what I have been wanted them to do since we started doing this whole show.” Taemin remarked.

“Shut up Taemin,” Kibum laughed, “well anyway as the name would suggest, it is the number one spot in Japan to go and commit suicide. It’s so common that at the entrance there are signs that encourage people that go in there with suicidal thoughts to think about their family. Even telling them to reach out to the suicide hotline number. The workers are tasked with cleaning up and removing the dead bodies from the area. They store them in a special shack used to house the corpses. People also go into the forest with tape and or rope for three reasons. Getting lost is easy, especially if you leave the main trails. So explorers go in with tape or rope to find there way back. Other people that go in with the intention of taking their life go and use the rope as means to show people where to find their body, or if they are not sure fully if they want to commit they have the rope as means to help them back.”

“So basically if we follow a rope, we are guaranteed to find… something.”  Taemin said.

“Yeah sadly that is true. Most people take their life by hanging or overdosing on pills.”

“That’s sad. Question though, who is going there to commit suicide? Is it like teens or old people?” Taemin questioned.

“I was just about to tell you about that,” Kibum informed the other, “Most of the people are businessmen that are in their 40’s and 50’s that realize that they are struggling financially. While this is extremely sad one must ask, why is everyone so drawn to travel there to commit suicide? Well one reason could be that in the 1960’s an author named Seichō Matsumoto wrote a novel called “Black Sea of Trees” that ends with the lovers in the book committing suicide in the Aokigahara forest.”

“Thanks for spoiling the book Kibum.” Taemin remarked.

“Shut up Taemin.” Kibum giggled.

“Some believe his work was so influential that people go and copy the suicide from the book. Another book that is believed to influence people to commit suicide at the forest is called “The Complete Suicide Manual” that recommends Aokigahara as the perfect place to hang yourself.” 

“There is actually a whole book that tells you how to kill yourself?” Taemin asked.

“Yeah, it's a weird thing to write about but it's true, I looked into it when I found it and it’s a very strange book because it does not encourage or discourage suicide it just lays the methods out on how painful it will be, the rate of failure and how gruesome it will be too...” Kibum says. 

“Who wrote it?” 

“His name is Wataru Tsurumi. He wrote it so that Japan finally will address their high suicide rate because he saids he sees it as an individual's right or something like that.”

“Oh well he seems like an…. interesting man to say the least.” Taemin saids and the comment made Kibum laugh a little. 

“But back on topic. Both books have been found next to the bodies of some suicide victims. The thing is suicide has been embedded deep into Japanese culture with it being seen as a noble act. This thought was also popularized by Japanese samurai that would perform the act of disemboweling themselves because death was seen as more noble then defeat or capture, this act was called “harakiri”.

“Is that when they would stab themselves with their own sword?” Taemin questioned. 

“Yeah they would take the sword and make a horizontal cut and then disembowel themselves and it was usually performed in front of an audience.” 

“Thats hard core.” Taemin said laughing.

“Oh my god.” Kibum replied as he laughed with the other.

“I’m not encouraging it- I’m just saying that If you have the balls to do that then to just accept defeat, well you sir are fucking dramatic.” Taemin explained.

“It must have been difficult to play games back then.” Kibum commented.

“Oh I’m sure of it! Can you imagine, no one wants to accept the defeat that they lost and they all just fuckin’ disenbowel themselfs in front of little Jimmy.” Taemin adds on making the both of them laugh.

“We are bad people this isn’t a funny thing we should be laughing about.” Kibum says after the giggling has died down.

“I’ve accepted that a long time ago.” Taemin says.

Kibum lightly shakes his head before he continues.

“While most of the talk has been about suicides in recent years, the forest has a long past of death that isn’t just suicide. In the 19th century it was used as a place to abandon the elderly people and infirmed family members during the years of famine. They would carry them into the forest and would leave them there to die of starvation. With all the talk about death is it really surprising to hear that this place is said to be one of the most haunted places in the world? People have often  reported seeing white spirits moving around the woods and japanese spiritualist believe the soil and the trees to be tainted by the corpses of the dead. Some even believe in the spiritual figure called “Yuri” help haunt the forest. Yuri’s are said to be figures that are the result of someone dying an unnatural or violent death. They say they encourage visitors to stray away from the main path and they help provoke suicidal people to carry out with their suicides.”

“What a bitch.” Taemin says which makes Kibum laugh at the comment.

“She could just mind her own fuckin’ business instead of encouraging suicide.” Taemin says.

“Why can’t she just like talk them out of it instead! This is why this supernatural stuff is bullshit. If it was real why is nobody like being a good ghost and going around and doing good things like those ghost in movies.”

“Are you actually comparing real ghost to movie ghost?” Kibum questioned.

“Yes I am comparing “real ghost” to movie ghost because at the end of the day both are made up.” Taemin snaps as he makes finger quotations around the phrase ‘real ghost’.

“I don’t know why I even try with you any more.” Kibum sighs. Taemin settles back down in his seat and gives himself a small smile, he’s won their never ending “are ghost real” argument in the meantime.

“This is a good time to mention to the people that we did bring a shit ton of rope because we can’t afford to get lost. The ground is volcanic soil which contains a lot on magnetic ion in it so it messes with compassess, gps systems and cellphones. We plan to wonder off the trail much to my displeasure but if I want good evidence and any chance at getting anything paranormal it’s probably the best option. So we are going to used the rope method to find our way back to the trail incase our phones stop working or if there is an emergency and we need to leave we don't have to worry about how our phone is not working we just get up and follow the yellow rope.”

“I can’t believe you agreed to stay the night as well.” Taemin said as he noticed how much the sky had darkened.

“Don’t even remind me. I am not even going to be able to sleep.” Kibum groaned.

“You know I’m proud that you are slowly getting braver as the show goes on. When we first started you would scream at the smallest things.” Taemin praised.

“Thanks for your praise but all my confidence is going to leave when I see that forest.”

“Are we there yet? It’s almost sunset and we need to set up the tent and everything.” Taemin pointed out.

“Yeah we are almost there, we are about eight minutes away.” Kibum told the other. “You might want to turn off the camera now. We may have backup batteries but we are going to be there all night.” Kibum said to Taemin who nodded and pulled the camera from the dashboard before he switched it off.

-

“What the fuck did I get myself into.” Kibum whispered to himself. Taemin laughed at the others nervousness.

“It’s just a forest Kibum-”

“Yeah that millions have died in Taemin! Do you not even feel a little bit scared?!” Kibum questioned the younger.

“I mean I feel sad more than anything. It’s a sad place, kinda like how if I was to go to Disneyland I would be happy. It's a happy place so of course I would feel happy.” Taemin explained himself. 

“Stop comparing this place to Disneyland they are nothing alike! Disneyland is a happy place and this place is a haunted forest of death!” Kibum yelled and finished grabbing all their supplies for the night. 

“Calm down Kibum, all that's going to happen is we are going to walk around in the dark. The most we are going to find is probably a body.” Taemin says to try to comfort the other. 

“THAT’S HONESTLY HOW YOU CHOOSE TO COMFORT ME ARE YOU EVEN HEARING WHAT YOU ARE FUCKIN’ SAYING?” Kibum yells at the other as Taemin laughs at the others outburst of annoyance. Kibum just huffs at the reaction before he checks to see if the car was locked. When Taemin’s giggling stops they both begin there way to the main entrance. Taemin had turned on the camera again and was getting some shots of the sunset and views while Kibum was adjusting the gopro that was attached around his own chest. Both of them stopped in front of the entrance and while Kibum was point blank staring into the forest Taemin took the opportunity to flip the camera onto them.

“So um we made it and Kibum already looks like he wants to die and we haven’t even officially stepped foot into the place.” Taemin commented.

“Oh boy-I ju- I’m just in shock at how you don’t find any of this creepy! At this point you have convinced me that if a fucking demon was dragging you to the deepest parts of hell you would just brush it off and tell me it was the wind.” Taemin laughed at the others reaction.

“We have our flashlights in hand and our cameras are on. The rope is in my backpack, we have our tent, food and water is in your bag…” Kibum mumbled, checking over everything one last time.

“I think we are ready to go.” Taemin confirmed.

“Yeah I guess so.”

“Do you need to hold my hand.” Taemin teased as he held out his hand for the other. Kibum rolled his eyes and smacked his hand away and with a small last bit of hesitation they both began their descent into the trail. 

-

“We have been walking on the trail for twenty minutes. We have already passed the trespassing zone-

“I didn’t get it on camera but Kibum was so nervous he tripped over the chain!” Taemin interrupted.

“Shut up!” Kibum yelled as he pushed the other way. “But we have already seen some ropes that lead off the trail…” Kibum said to the camera Taemin held.

“There was also that bouquet of roses we found on the ground.” Taemin reminded the other.

“Oh yeah we found a bouquet of roses leaning on a tree. I wish I knew the backstory behind that, I wonder if it was left there for someone that has committed suicide as like a gift or if it was taken in there by some heartbroken guy or girl that unfortunately killed themselfs.” Kibum thought out loud. With that thought said they continued to walk deeper into the forest. Kibum slightly jumping at any noise that he heard.

“I can see why people would easily get lost here. It’s all twisty and if you don’t have any indication on where you are and you walk deep enough I’m sure everything would start looking the same.” Taemin pointed out.

“Oh god- don’t say that. I really don’t want to even think about getting lost.”Kibum said as he stopped walking. Taemin stopped next to the other and held the camera to both of there faces.

“We have walked pretty far. I think we can go off the trail now.” Kibum said as he finally decided to turn on his flashlight. The sun had finally set so they had a short amount of daylight left.

“Look at you putting on your big boy pants.” Taemin praised and also followed suit and turned on his own light. 

“Shut up and get the rope out of my bag.” Kibum snapped as he gently hit the other with his light. Taemin did as he was instructed and handed off the camera to the other as he began to dig in Kibum's backpack for the yellow rope the other packed. 

“How do you even plan to catch any proof of your “ghost” here anyway.” Taemin asked as he finally pulled the yellow rope free from his friends bag. Taemin looked around and found a slim tree that he deemed good enough to tie around.

“The list went, just talk and see if we hear a response or pick up any audio on our evp recorder, then do the flashlight thing, where we ask it to turn it on or off, after that I guess we could use the thermal imaging camera we brought. I also have one final secret back up idea if we don’t get shit.” Kibum said as he turned the camera back onto the other who was ready to head off the main trail.

“Alright then you lead and I will wrap the rope around trees as we go on.” Taemin said.

With that the ghost boys were off.

-

“Taemin what the fuck…” Kibum said as he stopped and grabbed onto his sweater.

“It’s just someone's things Kibum calm down.” Taemin said. He angled the camera to be able to capture the items littered on the floor. A small bag, with a water bottle and some paper with some things scribbled in Japanese. 

“I might actually lose my fucking mind tonight.” Kibum said as he continued to walk. 

“We might have to stop soon. We are going to reach the end of our rope soon.” Taemin informed Kibum as he continued to follow the other.

“Oh god- It just hit me that we are going to spend the night here.” Kibum said.

“There isn't even a good stop to actually camp. The ground is all kinds of curvey and there is so much trees in the wa-”

“Did you hear that?” Kibum asked cuting his thoughts short.

“No I was too busy trying to figure out our camping problem.” Taemin said frustrated.

“I swear I just heard someone.”

“You probably did but they were probably living. It's not only just us here in the forest Kibum.” Taemin pointed out.

“I know that dip shit but it sounded like someone saying “further”. Kibum said.

“Other people like us are out here. It wouldn’t surprise me if you heard the voice of someone else that is out here exploring.”

“Fine whatever you say we are just going to stop here then because I am too scared to keep walking and I really don’t want to see anything dead.” Kibum stated as he began throwing down his bag.

-

“Is there someone here with us?” Kibum asked the air.

Both men were quiet as Kibum held the ecp recorder and Taemin scanned around the forest with the thermal imaging camera. 

“Show yourselves pussies.” Taemin yelled. He laughed he was struck in the arm by Kibum. 

“You are going to be the reason we get fuckin killed tonight!” Kibum told the other.

“We have been doing this for a while now Kibum I haven’t heard a goddamn thing besides you and your complaining.” Taemin pointed out. Kibum disregarded the other and grabbed a flashlight as he placed it in between him and Taemin and then angled the camera to show that no one was touching it.

“Okay so um- if someone is here can you turn on the light for us.” Kibum asked with his voice laced with fear. Both men watched the small object to see if it would turn on at any point.

“Um-ah I’m sorry that you decided to take your own life. I mean um- Jesus!” Kibum jumped and moved over to Taemin’s side startling the other.

“Ki-Kibum what the hell?” Taemin said as he grabbed the other and shined his light passed Kibum to try to see what would have made the other jump.

“I swear- no you know what I don’t even want to tell you what just happened because you aren't going to believe me so why bother.” Kibum said as he moved away from the younger.

“No tell me I want to know.” Taemin said, slightly offended that the other thought that.

“Ugh- I felt like a hand pull at my jacket on my shoulder and it scared me because it really felt like a hand like it took a hold of my jacket and just yanked at it.” Kibum explained. While Taemin didn’t believe the other's statement because I mean- he thought all of this was bullshit to begin with.

“You don’t believe me do you?” Kibum said as he looked at the other.

“It’s not that it-”

“Nope nope I fuckin’ knew it.” Kibum said as he readjusted himself. 

“Look Kibum it’s a spooky forest and we have been here for a while and frankly you are really tired-”

“You are telling me that me being really tired means that I imagined a fucking hand pulling me?” Kibum questioned in disbelief.

“Yeah. That or it was some spooky stuff but think of it what you will.” Taemin said and thankfully the comment was enough to put out the fire in the others eyes.

“Spooky stuff?” Kibum giggled.

“Yeah just some spooky stuff in a spooky forest.” Taemin added.

“I hate you.” Kibum joked out.

“Let's do some more flashlight questions and then go to bed.” Taemin suggested. Kibum gave the other a nod and then checked to make sure the camera wasn't dead and was in focus. 

-

“Jesus Kibum! I agreed to let you scoot closer to me but I do need to breathe!” Taemin said as he desperately tried to make some space between him and the other. Kibum was persistent though and moved with the other. The damn flashlight decided to turn on when Kibum had ask the air if it didn't like us being there. While that did somewhat frighten Taemin he still dismissed it as just a coincidence. Kibum said something about the Ion in the ground and that's what Taemin was blaming it on. Even if it wasn't, the most a ghost could do was turn on and off a flashlight and how threatening is that? 

“The fact that I am even sleeping in this forest after all that is amazing.” Kibum mumbled.

“You know what Kibum? I’m proud of you for that. Show these ghost fuckers who has the balls.” Taemin said as he fixed the blanket around him.

“Don’t say that the ghost will probably take that as a challenge!” Kibum yelled.

“And what are they going to do Kibum?! Tun on my flashlight? Tug on my blanket?” Taemin asked.

“Do you not know that ghost can scratch you? They can actually bruise you up a bit.” Kibum told the other dryly. 

“Yes I do. You told me all about that when we went to the Sallie house.” Taemin said as he rubbed his face with his free hand.

“Christ don’t even remind me of that hell hole.” Kibum said as he reached into his pants pocket to read the time off his phone.

“It’s almost four am.” KIbum commented.

“And I have only gotten thirty minutes of sleep because of you.” Taemin pointed out trying to close his eyes and get some more sleep. 

“How can you sleep? The ground is awful.” Kibum questioned.

“It’s not that bad.” Taemin said.

-

“Taemin!” Kibum whisper yelled to the sleeping other. Taemin stirred in his sleep to see the look of a panicked Kibum sitting up in the middle of the tent with a flashlight and camera on hand.

“What?” Taemin whispered a he rubbed away sleep from his eyes. 

“I’ve been seeing shadows and unless you are playing a prank on me I swear someone came and shook our tent.” Kibum explained to the other as he pointed the camera to capture Taemin sitting up. 

“Kibum the shadows are probably from all the trees outside our tent. The shaking of our tent could have been from the wind.” Taemin tried explaining as he looked around for his phone. 

“I knew you were going to make up some shitty excuse.” Kibum said as he turned to face the other.

“I’m just saying that there are so many other explanations that it could be before it could be a ghost.” Taemin said as he finally found his phone. He cheaked the time to see he had only slept for about two more hours and it was now officially six am.

“Did you even sleep at all?” Taemin asked the other.

“Only a mere twenty minutes but frankly I don’t give a shit, all I care about is getting out of this forest.” Kibum said as he moved to open the tent.

-

“I am so ready to get out of this place.” Kibum said as he watched Taemin untie the rope around from the tree. They had made there way back to the trail and the sun was already out from behind the horizon. 

“This place seems a lot less scary with natural sunlight hitting it.” Taemin commented. 

“I will agree with you on that but after last night I don't care how much sun is hitting us it's still unsettling.” Kibum explained. Taemin simply rolled his eyes but commented on the matter no further as he and the other began the walk back out of the forest.

-

“So Kibum, any final thoughts before we leave?” Taemin asked as he turned the camera to show the other looking at the forest.

“um- this is a very sad and scary place. I just hate all the death and all the ghost and um this place can go fuck itself." Kibum laughed as he hurried and turned away from the entrance. 

"Kibum it wasn't that bad I thought it was kinda fun." Taemin said. 

"You are fucking crazy! That's why you found a trip to a hunted forest fun." Kibum said.

"I think you are just over reacting." Taemin thought as he followed the other and began putting everything back into the trunk of the car.

"Whatever. Here you are driving, I'm tired and want to sleep a while before we get to the hotel."

**Author's Note:**

> the au no one asked for.  
> shitty ending i know sorry


End file.
